Un acuerdo entre amigos
by MrRayney
Summary: Años en el pasado Chico Bestia y Raven deciden tener una relación de amigos con beneficios. Ahora años después deberán lidiar con las consecuencias y resolver los verdaderos sentimientos que han albergado uno por el otro todo este tiempo.


**_Casual Love vs Marriage_**

 ** _Escrito por Shadowjack12345_**

 ** _Traducido por MrRayney_**

Por alguna razón las historias de shadowjack son las que más se me dificultan traducir, eso debido a que su narrativa y diálogos son demasiado específicos.

 ** _Esta historia al igual que los Jovenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad. Yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 ** _Un acuerdo entre amigos_**

Garfield se estiro encontrándose exhausto pero feliz y miro fijamente el techo de su habitación. La pequeña sonrisa que tenía plantada en su rostro no se desvanecería en un buen tiempo, a pesar de que sabía que tenía que romper aquel cómodo silencio.

Tenían que hablar.

Mirando a su izquierda. Se encontraba ella tan hermosa como siempre, con una ligera capa de sudor cubriendo su cara y el pelo húmedo esparcido encima de la almohada. Observo nuevamente el techo y se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado antes. Después de todo, la última vez que habían pasado la noche juntos fue hace casi dos años, antes de que se hubiera mudado. Realmente tenían que hablar.

Raven y él tenían que hablar.

—No puedo decir que esperaba esto— dijo fingiendo indiferencia. Sintió un pequeño escalofrió cuando Raven tan solo se encogió de hombros bajo las sabanas que estaban compartiendo.

-Yo tampoco lo esperaba- respondió ella vagamente.

—Pensé que Danny y tú eran bastante serios acerca de su relación— le recordó él. Raven permaneció en silencio y mentalmente se dio una patada, siempre odiaba cuando la hechicera permanecía en silencio. Ella tan solo le dio la espalda y miro fijamente a la peed.

¡Mierda! Porque tenía que abrir su gran…

—Lo mismo pensó Danny— susurro Raven, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Changeling. La hechicera parecía estar cansada emocionalmente.

— ¿Que paso?—le pregunto él con curiosidad— Descubrió lo que había entre nosotros...que estábamos...

— ¿Durmiendo juntos? ¿Qué éramos amigos con beneficios? No, nunca lo descubrió— le respondió ella con tranquilidad.

Garfield observo el techo, acordándose de la primera vez que esto había sucedido, después de varios intentos de ligar con algunas chicas en un bar local y gracias a los poderes de Raven. Habían compartido un par de copas esa noche, lo suficiente para que ambos aflojaran la lengua. Raven hablo sobre lo mucho que despreciaba al último villano que habían enfrentado, obsesionado con casarse con ella para poder esclavizarla.

 ** _Hace varios años_**

—De por si la idea ya era bastante mala…yo no quiero ser vista simplemente como una accesorio directo al poder de Trigon— se quejó ella algo borracha— Solo por una vez…¿Alguien podría quererme por lo que soy? ¿Es mucho pedir?

—Vamos, Rae— le consoló Chico Bestia pues todos los demás ya se habían ido a dormir— Cualquiera seria afortunado de tenerte como su novia y ya deberías saberlo ahora. Eres inteligente, divertida, impresionante y no importa lo que digan eres preciosa. Tu foto debería estar en el diccionario al lado de la palabra perfección.

Raven rió un poco y le sonrió.

— ¿Así que piensas que yo soy hermosa?— le pregunto ella coquetamente.

—Eh…si…si, supongo que si— respondió él completamente nervioso.

—Bueno…tú no estás nada mal, Chico Bestia— le respondió ella algo sonrojada.

—Uh…muchas gracias— dijo él riéndose un poco.

De repente el rostro de Raven estaba justamente frente al suyo.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi habitación y discutir esto con más… _privacidad_?— pregunto la hechicera cerca de su oído y haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. Claro que eso sonaba atractivo pero también sabía que era una pésima idea.

—Me parece una buena idea— respondió él sin duda alguna.

Unas horas más tarde, Raven se encontraba frenéticamente buscando toda su ropa esparcida en el suelo de su habitación, ambos obstinadamente se negaron a mirarse a los ojos uno al otro. Desde aquel día no se dirigieron palabra hasta que una semana después Raven se acercó a Chico Bestia.

—Chico Bestia, yo…yo quiero que sepas que no estoy molesta por lo que paso entre nosotros…aquella noche— dijo ella aclarándose la garganta y acercándose un poco más cerca de él, prefiriendo hablar en voz baja a pesar de que solamente estaban ellos dos en el pasillo— Cuando te sugerí… _eso,_ fue Lujuria susurrándomelo en el oído. Y por primera vez, decidí escucharla.

—Oh mierda— exclamo Chico Bestia lamentándose aún más por lo ocurrido— Lo siento mucho, Rae. Debería haber sabido que nunca sugerirías eso si hubieras sido tu misma, tu nunca…yo no debería haber…

Raven coloco un dedo sobre sus labios haciéndolo callar.

—Está bien, Lujuria no me domino. Yo solo…bueno…yo estuve de acuerdo con ella y no me arrepiento de nada. Fue solo sexo, eso está más que claro ¿verdad?— aclaro ella a lo que Chico Bestia simplemente asintió con la cabeza— Muy bien.

Dicho esto la empática dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero antes de que diera vuelta en el pasillo se detuvo y volteo para verlo allí aun parado

—Me gustó mucho.

—A mí también me gusto— respondió él riendo algo nervioso.

Ella lo miro por un largo momentos antes de acercarse nuevamente a él.

—Escucha ya sabes que realizo ciertas actividades para apaciguar a mis emociones ¿verdad? Entreno para Valiente, como helado para Feliz, ese tipo de cosas— le explico ella a lo que Chico Bestia tan solo asintió— Bueno después de lo que…hicimos, por primera vez desde que llegue a la pubertad la Lujuria se encuentra tranquila ¿Estarías interesado en repetir lo que hicimos…en algún futuro cercano?

Raven no pudo evitar sonrojarse al hacerle aquella pregunta. Chico Bestia de repente se dio cuenta de que fue él con quien Raven tuvo su primera vez, la hechicera al ver la expresión en el rostro de Chico Bestia supo lo que estaba pensando.

—No te asustes, Si, esa fue mi primera vez y no, no me arrepiento de ello. Confió en ti y me alegro que fueras tu a quien se lo entregue— De alguna manera posible el rostro de Raven se tornó aún más rojo, pero no era nada extraño considerando que le estaba proponiendo que tuvieran relaciones sexuales sin compromisos para después ponerse a hablar de sus sentimientos.

Era un milagro que la torre no haya explotado aun.

—Wow….está bien. Uh…mierda, Rae. No sé muy bien que decir— le dijo Chico Bestia nervioso pero ansioso.

—Si no te sientes cómodo con la idea, tan solo dilo. No estoy buscando ser tu novia y sé que no estás buscando ser mi novio, si no quieres hacerlo solo dímelo porque realmente quisiera descansar un poco— le insistió Raven.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Quieres que seamos…uhhhhh, amigos con beneficios?— pregunto él bastante incrédulo a lo que Raven tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que podríamos llamarlo de esa manera— respondió ella.

Esto realmente parecía una terrible idea para el lado racional de Chico Bestia. Por desgracia aquel lado racional de Chico Bestia rara vez ganaba, incluso a la hora de decidir las cosas más mundanas y lógicas.

—Tal vez…podamos ponerlo a prueba, a ver que tan bien salen las cosas sugirió Chico Bestia igualmente sonrojado que ella.

Decidieron hablar acerca de ello y como se llevaría a cabo aquel acuerdo entre los dos en la habitación de Raven y lejos de cualquiera de los otros Titanes. Si cualquiera de los dos comenzaba a salir con alguien el acuerdo se suspendería, sin importar que. Cuando alguno de ellos se encontrara…" _De humor"_ por así decirlo tan solo necesitaban enviarse un simple mensaje de texto llamado " _Código L_ " llamado de esa forma por la Lujuria de Raven quien fue la que inicio toda esta situación. El otro podría negarse por cualquier motivo, todo esto era consensual.

Y eso fue todo.

Pasaron meses sin mandarse el dichoso mensaje, sobre todo porque los dos se sentían demasiado avergonzados de ser el primero en mandarlo. Finalmente, Chico Bestia comenzó a salir con alguien; una chica civil llamada Annie. Raven se sentía algo decepcionada de sí misma por no haberlo mandado si era sincera, sobre todo ahora que Lujuria quería saciar sus necesidades de nuevo. Seis semanas después, Raven se despertó cuando su comunicador comenzó a sonar sobre la pequeña mesita de noche al lado de su cama. La hechicera cómicamente se arrastró sobre su cama mientras trataba de alcanzarlo y se sentó en su cama, parpadeo un par de veces debido al cansancio debido a que pensaba que estaba alucinando pero entonces se dio cuenta que el mensaje que había recibido era verdadero.

 _"Código L"_

—Azar…— gruño Raven entre dientes.

Algo había salido mal y obviamente fue con Annie. Se sentó allí, mirando fijamente el mensaje preguntándose qué hacer a continuación, estuvo a punto de borrar el mensaje y fingir que no había pasado nada…pero se detuvo. Ella miro el reloj por décima vez ahora marcando la 1: 00 PM. Finalmente tomo una decisión y con ansiedad le respondió.

" _Media hora. Mi puerta estará abierta"_

Ella envió el mensaje, apenas creyendo que incluso se atrevió a responderle de aquella manera. Ella se levantó rápida de la cama y corrió a su baño para tomar una ducha. Desde el primer día que acordaron aquel acuerdo, ella se había asegurado de abastecerse con ciertos…objetos, incluyendo condones y pastillas anticonceptivas. Tras terminar de bañarse utilizo su magia para secar tranquilamente su cabello. Ella considero aunque fuera brevemente tratar de vestirse para la ocasión antes de recordarse a sí misma que en realidad no poseía ropa que la hiciera lucir " _atractiva_ ". Finalmente decidió ponerse la pijama con la que solía dormir pues era algo reveladora y ahora se encontraba viendo fijamente el reloj esperando que llegara el inevitable momento.

En ese momento tocaron su puerta.

Raven suspiro y la abrió. Chico Bestia estaba allí, quien claramente se había dado una ducha, pero su rostro se veía abatido y podía sentir la miseria emanando de su ser.

—Chico Bestia…— susurro la hechicera. Antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra palabra, el changeling se lanzó hacia delante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, besándola con fuerza pero aun asi con algo de cariño para no asustarla.

Tras unos momentos, rompió el beso y se inclinó hacia atrás.

—Por favor…solo quiero sentirme querido— gimió él con tristeza. Raven tan solo asintió con la cabeza y lo llevo a la cama.

Una hora más tarde ambos estaba mirando al techo.

— ¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?— le pregunto Raven rompiendo el silencio pero no obtuvo respuesta— Después de…esto, puedes hablar conmigo después de todo somos amigos.

Raven se sentía nerviosa al decir aquellas palabras, pero aun así mientras que este acuerdo era para calmar sus necesidades seguían siendo amigos y ella realmente se preocupaba por sus amigos.

—Annie y yo…realmente nunca llegamos hasta aquí, pero eso no importa. Pensé que podría valer la pena esperar, ya sabes para conocernos un poco mejor…pero resulta que regreso con su ex una semana después de que me conoció— explico él murmurando entre dientes.

Raven realmente no se sentía feliz al escuchar eso.

—Supongo que fue buena idea que no hubieran tenido sexo— murmuro ella.

—Sí, creo que a ella le gustaba la idea de salir con un famoso. Ella trabajo muy duro en ello, asegurándose de bañarse bastante bien para que no fuera capaz de identificar su otro aroma…hasta hoy.

—Oh…ya veo.

—Si, al parecer ya ni siquiera se esforzaba en ocultarlo. Ella ya había vuelto con su novio y ya se estaba aburriendo de mí ¿Por qué tuvo que ocultarlo por tanto tiempo? ¡Es que simplemente no lo entiendo!— dijo él quien se estaba esforzando por no armar un escándalo.

—Ella solo es una perra egoísta— fue la única respuesta de la hechicera encogiéndose de hombros— De alguna manera a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban, Raven no pudo evitar sonreírle.

—Muchas gracias, Rae. Yo realmente necesitaba esto— respondió igualmente con una sonrisa— Creo que simple voy a ir a mi habitación y descansar un poco, tengo patrullaje esta noche.

Dicho esto se levantó y comenzó a buscar su ropa. Raven tan solo se volvió a acostar observando fijamente al techo hasta que su amigo volviera a vestirse.

—De nada— respondió ella con sencillez.

Su acuerdo aún se mantuvo en pie después de aquel día, pero lo hicieron solo una vez cada varias semanas. Chico Bestia salió con algunas chicas, mientras que Raven salió una o dos veces cada par de meses. Hasta que finalmente la hechicera conoció a un chico que quería algo realmente serio con ella, al igual que ella había querido en un principio hace varios años.

Un buen hombre llamado Danny.

 **Volviendo al presente**

Chico Bestia acababa de cumplir los treinta años, viviendo solo en un departamento en Jump City pero aun manteniendo su habitación en la torre como un titán veterano. Raven igualmente seguía manteniendo su habitación allí a pesar de que la había descuidado por un año después de irse a vivir con Danny. Había sido esta noche antes de irse a dormir que Garfield había recibido un simple mensaje de texto.

 _"Codigo L"_

Y ahora Raven se encontraba allí, mirando la pared y evadiendo sus preguntas.

—Vamos, Rae... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?— pregunto él.

La hechicera tan solo se quedó allí mirando a la nada y suspiro.

—Danny...él...me propuso matrimonio— respondió ella algo insegura,

— ¡¿Qué?!— exclamo Changeling apoyándose sobre sus codos— Ayúdame a entender esto, Raven ¿Cómo demonios es que Danny te propusiera matrimonio termino contigo en mi cama?

-Danny...yo...yo no lo quiero de la misma manera- admitió Raven soltando un ligero suspiro- Me gusta mucho, pero...yo no quiero casarme con él. Yo estuve feliz viviendo con él, pero después de que lo rechace ya no era correcto seguir viviendo allí, regrese al departamento y me teletransporte con todas mis cosas a mi habitación en casa.

A Garfield le parecía tierno que siguiera pensando en la torre como su casa y no el departamento que había estado compartiendo con Danny.

— ¿Así que cuando te propuso matrimonio terminaste con él? ¿Porque no te sentías de la misma manera? ¿Y entonces decidiste venir aquí?— pregunto él tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando. Raven finalmente se dio la vuelta para verlo y él pudo notar las pequeñas lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

—Tenía que compartir esto contigo una vez más...antes de que lo echase a perde— confeso la hechicera.

—¿Echarlo a perder?...Rae, sinceramente no te entiendo— confeso él y es que realmente todo esto era muy confuso. Raven se incorporó tomando asiento y dejando caer la sabana exponiendo su torso desnudo. Garfield se estremeció...cada vez que pasaban la noche juntos, tenían una regla de no mirarse uno al otro después de que el acto fuera consumado, pues sentirían que estarían llegando demasiado lejos. Ahora ella estaba allí sentada, descaradamente desnuda y mirándolo.

—Cuando Danny me propuso matrimonio, lo primero en lo que pensé no fue que yo no lo amaba de la misma manera. Mi primer pensamiento fue que...si me casaba con él, entonces yo nunca podría hacer esto contigo otra vez— revelo ella. Garfield igualmente se incorporó y se sentó.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que rechazaste a Danny para tener sexo casual conmigo?— pregunto el ansioso, desesperado y aterrado por escuchar su respuesta. Ella negó con la cabeza y varias lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

—N-no...yo lo...l-lo rechace p-p-porque...G-Garfield...yo...yo te amo— tartamudeo ella hasta que finalmente pudo decir la verdad.

Entonces solo hubo silencio.

Garfield miro fijamente a Raven a los ojos en estado de shock.

—Tú... ¿Tú me amas?— pregunto él queriendo cerciorarse de haber escuchado correctamente a lo que Raven tan solo asintió sin dudarlo.

—Lo hago— admitió ella.

-¿Porque no dijiste nada?- pregunto él esperando una buena explicación.

—No lo sé...yo tenía miedo— dijo ella sin poder hacer nada más. Garfield trato de procesar esto y se quedó sentado en completo silencio pero en cambio Raven lanzo las sabanas a un lado y se levantó, recogiendo su ropa rápidamente.

— ¿Rae?

—Lo siento, Garfield...Changeling. No debería haberte dicho nada de esto, nosotros no tenemos que decirle a nadie acerca de esto, yo solo...voy a...tal vez...

— ¡Detente!— grito Garfield con fuerza tomando por sorpresa a Raven y haciendo que se detuviera. Changeling se puso de pie con la misma confianza con la que Raven lo había hecho— Podemos inventar una historia si así lo deseas, mi cama siempre estará disponible para ti, podemos hacer cualquier maldita cosa que tú quieras, Raven...simplemente no te vayas ¿Esta bien? Por favor...no te vayas.

Rápidamente se acercó a ella y suavemente tomo el bulto de ropa entre sus manos para después dejarlos caer al suelo, con una mano tomo la de ella y la otra la tomo suavemente de la barbilla acariciándola con el pulgar, tras unos segundos se inclinó hacia adelante dándole un tierno beso.

—Tú... ¿Tú?— pregunto Raven sin saber muy bien que decir pero Garfield entendío y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo también te amo— le respondió tranquilamente.

—Pero nunca dijiste nada tampoco— le acuso ella.

—Pensé que no querías esa clase de relación conmigo— admitió él con melancolía, Raven tan solo cerro los ojos con fuerza, se lanzó hacia adelante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Garfield.

—Lo siento— sollozo ella en el hombro del extitan verde. Tiernamente beso su frente mientras él igualmente comenzaba a llorar.

—Yo también lo siento— se disculpó igualmente por haber guardado silencio todos estos años— Así que ¿te quedaras?

— ¿Quedarme?— le pregunto ella burlonamente con una sonrisa— Ahora nunca vas a librarte de mí.

Garfield sonrió ampliamente mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y la llevo nuevamente a la cama, donde simplemente se acostaron y por primera vez desde que su extraña relación había comenzado durmieron abrazados.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
